gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Void Hand Empire
The Void Hand Empire is a tribal Empire that controls Cuba and parts of Mexico and the Caribbean. The tribe consists primarily of Hybrids and Hunters that worship a god named Tarvon. They specialise in raiding and have dabbled in various futuristic technologies. They are closely related to the Ugandan Knuckles tribe they both share a style of tribal weirdos. Information Members of the Void Hands follow a religion know as Tarvonism. It dictates that they hunt enemies in the name of Tarvon. Many tribe members are descendants of Furries, though they have denounced their heritage in favour of Tarvonism. When conquering land, they do not do so for themselves, instead doing so for their allies at the time. Members of the tribe tear down temples, art and other pieces of culture they come across, typically that which belongs to their enemies. In their place, monoliths to Tarvon are erected. They are typically friendly with foreigners, especially the Gamers. They are unofficial allies with the USGR due to their methods and traditions. The Void Hands play an important role in the ecosystem. When buildings are burned, crops are stolen and livestock are killed. the Void hands use it to fertilise the land, they resow crops, they bring in new livestock, they rebuild. And they live there for a week, training the prisoners as gladiator slaves and hunters, they'll also begin teaching them many tricks and philosophies. Then the rich, vibrant land goes to the slaves left behind as the Void hands leave. The Void hand raiders have been doing this for so long, it's no secret to them of the benefits they leave in the wake of their raids. They are known for training each soldier to be a one man army. They are armed to the teeth and are trained to turn a city to ash and fertiliser in minutes. In training, they wrestle alligators, crocodiles, sharks, bears, and large wild cats. They are forced to swim from Cuba to Florida. The spend a winter in the mountains for survival, and a summer in a desert. They are forced to become the ultimate soldiers. Perfection is what they strive for. Forces *War Zeppelins *Navy *Bioshock "big daddy" Mechs *Tribal Forces *Elite Hunter Forces *Uruk-hai soldiers. *Revenant soldiers *Project Insight Helicarriers Leadership All Dwemmer are lead by a genetically modified Alpha. Biologically so, not really an elected office. No alpha has ever conceived a child. The tribe on the other hand, usually has a higher alpha as chieftain, currently, Billious is the higher alpha, thus any child he should conceive would be his heir, given that all his living relatives are dead, including his brother and cousin, Mike and Dimitri. Who were murdered by the same man who aided the assassin that killed Makatosh, and planted the bombs that killed Brendan. He was also a spy. He confessed to the crimes in a suicide note he taunt him. In place of a queen, consort, council, etc. Billious has a second (apprentice), Hephestion. A genetically designed half man half boar monster. He wields the Blades of exile and acts as Bill's personal bodyguard and assassin. Dark Circle Through raids, real estate sales, and peace treaties, but mostly by buying the land, the Void hands inhabit and patrol the coastline of the Gulf of Mexico and the island of Cuba. Cuba itself called for independence from the Gamer alliance, so, the Chieftain lead a force of 5,000 to retake the island. Afterwards he named Havana the Void Hand capital of a new empire. The Void Hand Empire! The Black Army An army of undead Revenants and Uruk-hai warriors that ride atop giant, quadrapedal Furries genetically engineered from the blood of the Beast Furry. Together, they patrol the void hand territory, under Billious' absolute control. History The Assassination of Makatosh The Assassination of Makatosh was the most notable point in the history of the Void Hands, dictating the side of the war they would join. Makatosh, Billious' adopted son, was soon to be crowned head of the Void Hands and a Furry saw an opportunity to strike. He snuck into Makatosh's room overnight and murdered him, knocking him out before crudely slitting his throat. Many were affected, with every member of the tribe mourning the loss. Billious was shocked and in severe grief at the news of his son's death. Though it took longer than they intended, the assassin was caught, killed and subjected to the Empty Smile. Traditions Empty Smile A traditional Void Hand branding method used on criminals who commit the most heinous of crimes. The method itself involves killing the target and hanging them. They then cut the victim's mouth into a permanent smile, burning the lips off to forcefully expose the teeth. The teeth are removed with the tongue, then the vocal cords are removed to create an overall theme of the victim losing all ways of verbal speech. Loyal Bag Piper Another traditional torture method for criminals, this time, if a POW trades sides or a Tribesman acts as an enemy spy, their hands are chopped off at the forearm. The criminal is then left as an outcast. Sanctuaries The territory of the Void Hands is a sanctuary for Hybrids. Despite their tendencies to tear down cultural artefacts relating to their enemies, they do not wish to destroy these cultures. They allow reserves or cultural sanctuaries to exist within their borders to protect these cultures, making sure they are not lost completely. Defiling or defacing these sacred places is a serious crime that can lead to getting a Loyal Bag Piper. The boats Borrowed from the Persian empire, Scaphism is the primary execution method in the VHE. Second only to Barb wire hanging and impalement, (I'll skip to the end for reasons) Scaphism ends with the victim rotting in a boat filled with his own shit and being devoured by insects and vermin, both inside his body and out. War Zeppelin Types The War Zeppelins are zeppelins that are armed to the teeth. There are three types of Zeppelins. They are as follows, *Alpha *Regular *Miniature (Minis) Alpha Armoured and large, the alpha class has Two Airship cannons (quad-barrelled artillery cannons) in the front cockpit, a single Rail gun in the back cockpit, and on the blimp itself there is a microwave aura web emitter that acts as a big EMP cap to incoming fighters attacking the top. It's designed to take a beating and turn the tide of battle. Some even carry 1 to 5 minis or special biplanes designed to be invisible to missiles and radar, and to be aerodynamic enough to avoid common rocket missiles. Regular Medium-sized, these blimps have a single longer cockpit. They are equipped with a single Rail gun for breaching bunkers, and a bombing payload for extra insurance. It also can carry 1 "Void plane" and mini Minis These are armoured and armed boats tied to hot air blimps. There are 2 types, one that has pontoons and an air boat fan engine, and one with sails and a more reinforced hull. Overall, both use hot air to fly and has a bulletproof hull. The more mechanical one is called a "jumper", and as the name implies, relies on jumping rather than actually flying. The sail one which is just called an airship relies on being airborne when not on the water, since it lacks the landing gear to safely land on solid ground. The airship mini attacks opponents via dropping bombs (and using a grenade launcher) over the side or by sniping from high up. The jumper min, on the other hand, uses short jumps for transportation and uses Assault rifles and flamethrowers to attack enemies while landing. Contrary to what you might think, only the mini airship is used in common Void Hand raids, the others are too overkill for a raider to want to use. Notable Battles *Battle at Fussel Road *The Italian Invasion *The Yucatan Raids *Operation Oregon Dreams *Tanzanian Raids *Operation Lovecraft Gallery Mainland.jpg 775.jpg Images (4) 1.jpeg 7860b81e-12f0-4510-9b5e-3168c89d6276.png Images (7).jpeg Insight helicarrier vue c4d 2 by animaniacarts dcj9hav-pre.jpg 6490384-1567600619-SYa7Q.jpg Images (9).jpeg Images (8).jpeg Large.png tanzania-administrative-map.jpg|Province of Tanzania, used for mining and industry Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance